The present invention relates to a circuit for integrating a local switch and a remote-control switch and, more particularly, to a circuit design being capable of integrating and selectively recognizing a control priority between a local switch and a remote-control switch.
The remote-control technology is generally used as well as a convenient way of controlling electronic appliances. Presently, such a technology has been extensively applied to general household appliances, such as a television, a high fidelity stereo, a video recorder and the like.
But there is no hiding the fact that, even though the remote-control technology is convenient to everybody, in fact, there are still many household appliances that do not yet have a remote-control function provided, for example, a set of lamps, a ceiling fan, etc., and they are still controlled by the local switches set on the wall. Since they can not be controlled in the same way as utilized by the household facilities with a remote-control function, that is, by remote controlling rather than a local switch, there still exist some inconveniences.
To remedy this shortcoming, an attachment type of remote-control device has appeared on the market for providing the remote-control function to equipment originally without the remote-control ability provided. However, an original local switch can not be utilized once a remote-control device has been installed on such equipment and inconveniences in this type of control still remain. Both of the local switch function and the remote-control function that are achieved by these types of equipment at the same time can be achieved through remodeling them. The remodeling technology is rather complicated and electricians are often expensive. Additionally, how to make the control signals of the local switch and the remote-control switch compatible and how to avoid a situation of mutual conflicts are also problems in the aspect of the remote-control technical application to be resolved.